What Lies Below
The Context There was this obsession of mine. My curiosity about what was there in that deep empty space. Its absence of light only made me question more. This so-called "Void" is the place I could not fully understand. There's no shortage of explanations, theories, and stories about that very place but I wanted to find out what's really down there for myself. Out of all of the things in Minecraft, Nothing gives me as much genuine curiosity other than the Void. I wanted answers. This is where I made a mistake. The Decent Starting up a new world, I immediately started digging down to the last layer of bedrock. I built a small room and created a 3x3 hole into the darkness below. I am very well aware of the consequences of entering the void. I knew that I would take damage as soon as I reach a certain Y coordinate and even with commands making me tank all the damage, I knew that my game would crash eventually but still, I continue my attempt to descend into the abyss. I was in creative mode and with a few commands to help I was able to descend further down, Taking damage as I fall. I didn't know how long I'll last or how long till my game crashes. It has been 50 seconds since I started falling and for some odd reason, my game didn't crash. Although I am not sure how long I'll last for my health bar was not visible. Once I hit the two-minute mark, I stopped taking damage. This caught off guard as I questioned what was happening. Everything was going dark, The sun and moon were beginning to fade away. A few seconds later my FPS dropped, I was certain that my game would crash but it didn't. Discovery I looked below and I see chunks of bedrock as I fall closer to it. Luckily I did not die to fall damage when I landed on it for I was in creative mode. My first thought was that I somehow was transported to the top of the Nether but I disregarded it as soon as I noticed that the fog was not red, it was just darkness. Furthermore, Unlike the top layer of bedrock in the Nether which is flat, Here it was like the Overworld. It had hills and plains but all made out of bedrock. I felt confused to why was this here. A place completely made out of bedrock seems something the devs won't just shove down the void covered by a layer of darkness which just kills you. It just seems so weird, So I went ahead and explored this place. As I move along, it continued to load chunks of bedrock in the shape very similar to that of the overworld. Probably a likely explanation to why my FPS dropped earlier, It probably loaded chunks. I do know that chunks don't load at the void so this seems very out of place. A Strange Sight After a few minutes of exploring, I stumbled upon a very strange sight. It was a group of mobs consisting of Villagers, Pillagers, and two Parrots. What's even stranger is the fact that the Pillagers didn't seem to attack the villagers. All these mobs seem to be travelling as some form of group. I stopped flying and walked towards them. At first, the Pillagers began to load and aim their crossbows at me. Eventually, they stopped aiming at me once they realized I was no threat and moved along. I was quite confused to why their A.I. is behaving this way and how did they get here. I followed them as they travelled along this land of bedrock and darkness. When I thought I already knew everything about these mobs, I wanted to explore more so I planned on separating from the group and continue my exploration of this desolate land. I started to walk away until one of the Villagers and a Pillager walked towards me when I distanced from the group. They emitted their usual mob sound effects at a constant rate. I soon realized that the reason for this is that they recognize me as part of their group. I guess I don’t fully understand these mobs yet so I followed along once again. As I continue to follow this group of mobs, I began to think, why does their A.I. do this? This does not seem to belong in normal Minecraft. I hypothesize that these mobs have some form of advanced A.I. that learns and adapts depending on certain situations and environments. Then it struck me, If that's the case then the only reason that naturally hostile mobs like Pillagers would be together in a group with passive mobs is the fact that there is something down here with us, An even deadlier threat. I began to fear what I may find next. The Monstrosity We eventually all stopped once we heard a loud deep growl. I was confused yet I was curious to what caused it. Then I heard huge rapid stomps, This time I was more frightened than interested. The sounds started to become louder, My heart was pounding. The Pillagers began to aim at my right and fired a volley of arrows. Whatever they'd just hit, It didn't like it. It roared in a very high pitch, I couldn't grasp what was happening. Then it came out of the darkness, A behemoth of absolutely horrifying form. It was a crocodile-like creature with 6 legs. Instead of scales, it had Human-like skin and instead of claws, it had these horrific hands which are severely out of proportion. It was huge, slightly bigger than the ender dragon. It charged at the Pillagers and ate one of the poor buggers whole. In fact, they didn't even get the simple death animation, They just disappeared. It continued its rampage and ate more of the group. It began to grow a little bigger. I wanted to help so I pulled up my creative inventory and got a bow. I fired along with the pillagers to take down this hellish creature but I noticed it's starting to become more resilient to regular arrows. I put down a lava bucket to burn the creature. I got close enough to put down the lava though for some reason I still took damage it could knock me back whether I would be flying or not. I needed to be weary for my health bar was not visible. Getting close to that thing gave me chills for it was that horrifying. Oddly, I noticed the Pillagers took advantage of the lava and started firing flaming arrows. Our efforts are proving effective when the creature looked to be weakening, It looked like we had the upper hand, until I noticed it absorbing the lava. It suddenly ran on top of the Group of Mobs and secreted lava out of its repulsive body, Burning everyone it comes across. What's even worse is the fact that it ate the lava along with the mobs in it still burning to death. The thing also continued to grow. It was certain that this thing became resilient to fire. I ran to a cave opening made of bedrock and the last remaining mobs, Two pillagers, Three Villagers, and the Two Parrots followed me. All of the mobs except the parrots were able to reach me in the cave in time. The Parrots were both eaten whole by this thing. The creature still burning, tried to push itself in the cave unable to reach us as it can't seem to break bedrock. Eventually, it started to back off and growled loudly as if it was in pain. I peaked above some bedrock and the creature was twitching like crazy. It then let out a loud roar in a very high pitch. It continued to roar in pain as it's roar gets deeper and deeper. The sound of it was terrifying. And then, saw something truly horrifying. The bloody thing started to grow wings, It's backbones were cracking loudly as it tore its flesh, revealing these huge wings made out of skin. It started flapping its wings and began to ascend into the darkness above. As all I hear was distant roaring. I hated that roar, Gave me one too many chills. C418 My heart was still pounding, It was most likely the most intense moments in Minecraft. I had so many questions, Though I was pretty confident to explore more of this mysterious land. I wanted more answers to the existence of this place. As I walked out of the cave, I heard it. I heard the distant roars of that very same creature. So we backed up into the cave once again. The roaring continued, It was much deeper than my first encounter, but I could tell that it was very much in pain. The creature's roar seems to be emanating from above. I assumed that it was the very same one that grew wings. Then it got louder, The creature lands in front of the cave entrance. Looking to be exhausted. It roared again, This time it looks to be in anger. It then spotted us again in the cave and rushed towards us. The sight of that thing running with its six legs is truly horrifying. Then it started to reach into the cave again. It failed last time unable to break the bedrock but then it started to extend and stretch its neck. As if it was extremely desperate to consume us. It let out an extremely ear damaging roar, One that made me felt for the first time genuine terror in Minecraft. It reached closer and roared even louder. Its face was the most horrifying thing I've seen in this game and it came closer to me. I tried breaking the bedrock, making a way out. I clicked as fast as I can but then the bastardly thing let out the most horrifying roar that was so loud that it started to sound like bloodcurdling screams of pain and agony, I couldn't bear it anymore. I quit back to the title screen. I've never had ever felt genuine terror like that in a game like this. All I see now is the Main Menu Screen with the music of C418 to comfort me and splash text that says "Should not be played while driving" Realization After at least five minutes of staring at the main menu, contemplating the ordeal I just went through, I realized my mistake. Why did I quit? Why didn't I just mute my game? I asked these questions to myself as I ponder my own stupidity. I immediately return to the world where I descended into the void with my sound muted. What pops up first was a death screen saying that I fell out of the world, but I can still see past my death screen the bedrock cave we hid in. Although none of the mobs I encountered were there anymore. Well, Except for that damn thing. It began to fly upward again. I realized it could possibly reach the overworld. So I clicked respawn and returned to the surface. I went back to the hole I dug and patched up the 3x3 hole to void with bedrock. I turned my volume back up, I couldn't hear anything out of the norm anymore. Just the relaxing Minecraft music I've grown up with. I marked the hole's location on the map and built a proper "facility" around it. In case I ever wanted to descend again. Here's what I could pick up and gather based off from the information I've collected. The mobs down there act differently, They seem smarter and they adapt. The hellish creature that lurked below seems to evolve depending on the situations and to what it consumes. Evidence of this comes when it became resistant to fire once absorbing the lava I placed down and growing wings once it ate the two parrots. This evolving creature seems to be a dangerous mob (if I should even call it that) if it ever escapes. Fortunately, it didn't evolve enough. I realized that this thing was in pain as it flew higher. I think it takes damage in the darkness of the void similarly to when players enter it. It also could not break bedrock. I do believe that the Void and The layers of bedrock at the bottom of the overworld was not just there to keep us players out, but to also keep that thing in. It hasn’t evolved to a point to resist Void damage and the capability to break Bedrock. Aftermath I made new Standard Operating Procedures every time I make a new decent, This includes covering the bedrock hole into the void once I enter to prevent anything escaping. I utilised world edit and changed a huge area of the last 5 layers to complete full bedrock leaving no stone untouched. I did research regarding my experiences yet I found nothing similar. I also conducted numerous descends back into the void. The bedrock chunks still there but no signs of any mobs to be found. The creature I dread so much is also nowhere to be found. To return to the overworld I would always type a command to kill myself so that I may respawn on the surface. I went to the forums and told every last bit of detail and as expected no one really noticed it and the what, like five people that did? They think I was high or something. It seems no one would really believe me at this point but I know what I saw. I contacted the devs about this and I never got a reply, I probably should’ve expected that. I continue to descend again and again to study the place in the void and even tried it on other worlds. It only seems to be found in that one specific world. Not Alone Two days after these events, Three people messaged me. Telling me that they believe me. This time I thought they were high because not a single soul on the forum could take my experience seriously. I thought they were just trolling then they asked me, "Is this your seed?" They sent me my seed apparently so I checked and "/seed" in my world. My seed is exactly the same as what they have sent. I asked them who they are. They told me they have had similar experiences with the very same seed. Apparently, the first person who experienced this was like me, Curious what was in the void. It was by chance she spawned in that seed with the same objective as mine. She also told her brother and her friend about it but they laughed her off. She told them to see it for themselves, Knowing they weren’t so easily scared dues to the amount of horror games they played. They were really unmoved until they experienced what was down there. They were shocked and left terrified. Her friend was even scarred from what he saw. We discussed how this creature evolves and we ultimately decided to stop descending into whatever that place was in the void. We did this when we realized how lucky we are to actually quit when it was trying to eat us as the player. I guess quitting isn’t so stupid after all. If it did eat us, what kind of monstrosity would that evolve to? Not just whether we were in creative mode or survival but just by how players play. Some players build, Some players survive, and Some just want to destroy everything. If it ate one us, Would it evolve depending on the personality of that player or would it generalize all of us as the player base? What traits would it receive? Could it possibly get smarter? I don't know but maybe, That creature is already an embodiment of us? No, it can't be. Right? That thing was horrifying and even scarred some of us. We even vow to not share this seed and deleted all public documents related to this event to prevent other players from experiencing this horrible ordeal. Or maybe, just maybe. Because we could be so destructive at times, dangerous even. I mean haven’t you ever blown up a village, burned an entire jungle or even destroyed another player’s build? Probably not. The thing is, This thing, Whatever what was down there is not real. I mean what kind of sick mind would put something that horrifying in Minecraft? And for goodness sake out of all the damn video games you could put a creature like that, it had to be Minecraft? Look it’s not real, It’s just a game. I know you had experienced this too and I wish you hadn’t. I’m sorry, I wish you never spawned in that seed. I wish you had the same experience as everyone else, Just falling indefinitely until your game crashes. I already told the other three about you, You can approach us anytime okay? I’ve told you my experience so mind if you can tell yours? Take your time, We just need to know if you found anything different. I hope you’re doing better now, Best Regards my Friend. -Floyd From The Author This is my very first creepypasta. I hope to get comments and critiques if any. Thanks Again! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Void Category:First Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural